


Go To Bed

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin is a silly goose, Fluff and Humor, and Mako is his long suffering older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: “Bo-” he started but Mako didn’t even know how to explain how terrible that sounded.“I know!” Luckily Bolin seemed to realize that. “But you know how I get, Mako. Girls are just so hard to talk to and I just want to be all suave and cool!”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Go To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the scene where Bolin tries and fails to impress Opal and they sort talk it out.

Mako was in bed reading when Bolin literally bounced in. He spared his brother a glance before focusing back on the book. It was one of the ones that Jinora had lent him. He insisted on giving it back when she went off with the other Airbenders but he was glad when she declined. It was a historical novel that was a bit fanciful at times but still interesting enough that he would have been disappointed if he hadn’t got to finish it. Mako’s concentration broke when Bolin threw himself onto Mako’s bed and over Mako himself. The air left him at the sudden weight of his brother over his stomach.

“Watch it.” He warned his excited little brother, Mako was trying to take the utmost care of this book. “What’s got you all happy?” Reaching for the small paper he used as a bookmark, Mako closed the book and set it aside. 

“She likes me!” Mako propped himself on his elbows and looked at Bolin, confused for only a moment. Before it dawned on him, he was talking about Opal.

“I know. I told you she did, remember?” He wasn’t entirely surprised that Bolin didn’t pick up on it, obvious as it may have been. Even though he was pretty sure everyone in that room saw the way she was blushing and giggling at everything he said, not paying attention to anyone else but Bolin. But Mako was a tad surprised that Bolin hadn’t been tripping over himself to gain her affections in the first place.

“I know, I know but she really does. I mean, she didn’t actually say the words “I like you” but she told me to not stop trying.” Mako rolled his eyes and plopped back down on the bed. If he gave his brother a moment, he’d start making more sense. “You see, she was practicing her bending and I was like-” Mako groaned as Bolin recounted how he first addressed Opal. His palm audibly connected with his forehead when his brother started on the sound effect. 

“Bo-” he started but Mako didn’t even know how to explain how terrible that sounded.

“I know!” Luckily Bolin seemed to realize that. “But you know how I get, Mako. Girls are just so hard to talk to and I just want to be all suave and cool!”

“She liked you during dinner, didn’t she? You just have to be yourself.”

“That’s what she said! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“You had no problem being yourself when you met her.”

“That was before I knew she liked me!”

“Why does that make a difference?”

“I don’t know. I get nervous okay! We can all be cool and aloof like you, mr. heartbreaker!.” Mako propped himself on his elbows again to glare down at Bolin. His brother at least had the decency to look a little guilty. “Right, too soon, sorry.” Mako rolled his eyes, a sigh leaving him when his back hit the bed again. 

As they sat in silence, Mako began to get tired. Even with Bolin’s heavy weight on him, he could feel each blink becoming longer. That is until Bolin began to squirm and a muffled giggle eliminated from where his brother’s face was planted against the bed. With an amused snort, Mako began pushing Bolin. Only resulting in his brother rolling over his legs. 

“Will you get ready for bed already?”

“How can I go to bed when I’m so excited?”

“And how do you expect to be yourself if you’re too grumpy from staying up all night?”

“I know what you are trying to do and if you’re tired you can just say so.” 

“I’m tired, now go to bed.”

“Okay, okay but first-”

“Go to bed, Bolin.”

“And you’re worried about me being grumpy.” Bolin muttered as he rolled off Mako and hopped on his own bed. He sat up rocking in thought. Mako watched as his brother made no attempt to get ready or even turn off the light. 

“Bolin I swear I will pin down and force you to go to bed myself.”

“Aw, Mako. If you want to cuddle all you have to do is ask.” Mako narrowed his eyes at Bolin’s wide grin. He only paused a moment before he began to push himself up and off the bed. “Wait! I’m going to bed, see!” Bolin squawked, tearing his shirt off and throwing the covers over himself. Nearly tossing a dozing Pabu off the bed. Mako couldn’t help but smirk triumphantly as he reached over to turn the light off.

Mako stretched, his back popping before he pulled back the cover and crawled in bed himself. As he settled on his side, he could hear Pabu’s light chittering and Bolin’s quiet muttered response. Probably apologizing for nearly vaulting the little fire ferret across the room. After a moment the room finally lapsed into silence. But only for a moment. 

“Do you think I should ask Opal to breakfast. I mean, I know we’re all eating together anyways but-” Mako grabbed his pillow and jumped out of bed. Bolin squealed when the pillow collided with his face.

“Good-” once “-night” twice “Bo-” thirds “-lin” by he fourth hit Bolin’s cries had dissolved into laughter. Mako tossed the pillow back on his bed, his body following a moment later. It took another moment to stop his own quiet laughter. 

“Night, Mako.” Bolin sighed as his laughter died away. As he was finally given the quiet he wanted, Mako heard Bolin whispering to Pabu. “Don’t worry, we’ll get him back tomorrow morning.” Was the last thing he heard before he drifted off.


End file.
